


Questions at Midnight Time

by Misanagi



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-13
Updated: 2009-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late at night when Anthony hears the steps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions at Midnight Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceirdwenfc](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ceirdwenfc).



It's late at night when Anthony hears the steps. His eyes are open and he waits, looking up at the ceiling until the steps stop. He counts mentally to four before he speaks, "I'm awake."

The curtain is pushed aside and Michael looks down at him. He's fully dressed, the tie slightly askew and his eyes are worried. "Terry isn't back yet."

"I know," Anthony says. He sits up on and focuses his gaze on Terry's empty bed.

Michael sits beside him, places his elbows on his knees and lowers his head. "Now what?"

Anthony doesn't know. Now what? He hates the question. It's being asked more and more recently and it's usually directed to him. Michael doesn't say it, Michael doesn't even look at him but it is implied, Anthony is supposed to _know_.

He doesn't want to say it but it's the only course of action he can think of. "We go." Anthony sighs and stands up, looking for his shoes.

Michael waits for him, doesn't questions him, not now, and it makes Anthony feel a weight placed on his chest. Michael isn't one to simply follow.

Wand in hand they leave their dormitory, their common room, and head down, down to the only place Terry can really be. They don't make it pass the fourth floor because there he is. He's bleeding, he's bruised and he's practically dragging himself up the stairs.

Michael takes one side and Anthony the other and they hold their questions until they get Terry back to the safety of the tower, of their room, and place him gently on his bed.

"Thank you," Terry says as Michael feeds him the potions they have and Anthony does quick work of closing open wounds.

"You should rest," Anthony says and Terry gratefully closes his eyes. There will be time for questions later.

Michael and Anthony stand and watch him for a moment and when they are sure he's asleep they close his curtains and move away. Anthony sits heavily on his bed and Michael sits beside him.

He thinks Michael is going to ask again, going to look at him and hope for answers he doesn't have but instead Michael gently pushes him down on comfortable pillows. "Sleep, mate," he says, softly.

"What about—" Anthony starts but Michael interrupts him.

"Sleep, Tony. I got it."

Anthony closes his eyes and lets, at least for the night, the worries slip away.


End file.
